The Power of Three: True Sight
by Crowfeather's Dream
Summary: Jaypaw and Hollypaw both have Crowfeather's dark fur. But why? Why do none of Squirrelflight's kits have their father's infamous dark tabby pelt? Who is their real father?
1. Chapter 1

**Squirrelflight has three healthy kits. But not one of them has inherted their father's infamous dark tabby pelt. It seems that Hollypaw resembles Ashfur, Jaypaw resembles Crowfeather (in both looks and personality), and only Lionpaw has his mother's ginger pelt. Why is this? **

**This is MY version of The Sight. The only thing I know about the book is that Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw are the main kitties, I know their personalities, and Jaypaw is blind. A twisted version of the first book of The Power of Three.**

* * *

Prologue: Last Winds of Winter

A crescent moon hung in the cloudless star-filled sky, glowing brightly in the inky blackness of the night. In the forest below, a gentle breeze tugged at the trees and bushes. Brand new leaves that had appeared not long after the last snow of leaf-bare rustled softly. From the heart of the peaceful woodlands, an owl hooted softly as it lifted from its tree in search of a mouse. A fox barked, and a night hawk screeched. Then all was quiet once more.

A light brown tabby picked her way silently through the forest. Every now and then, she would stop to look over her shoulder. Her white paws made soft dents in the ground. Her breathing was heavy and labored, and she staggered slightly before picking herself up again. She seemed to be searching for something with desperation.

"Squirrelflight!" she rasped out, her voice filled with anguish and pain. "Squirrelflight, where are you?" She broke into a run, gasping for breath all the time. If it had not been for the voice, she would have dashed straight past the she-cat.

"Leafpool!" The tabby skidded to a halt.

Underneath a blackberry bush, a ginger she-cat was stretched out on her side, her eyes half closed. At her belly was a single kit, a tiny tom with a fiery gold pelt. The queen eyed Leafpool with bewilderment and surprise.

"I told you not to follow me!" she hissed. "Now every cat in ThunderClan will know I'm missing."

"How's that?"

"Berrypaw still goes to you every night for fresh cobwebs on his side wound. Once he finds out you're not at the camp, he'll tell Brambleclaw, and-" She broke off and frowned, staring at the tabby as if seeing her clearly for the first time. "What's the matter?"

"Squirrelflight…I…I'm going to have kits. Now." Leafpool gulped out.

"What!" Several birds took flight from a nearby tree in alarm. A thick, uncomfortable silence fell between the two cats, broken only by Leafpool's heavy breathing. The other she-cat seemed to be struggling to find words.

"But…You're so thin. How can that be?"

"A miracle from StarClan," the other joked weakly, flopping down on her side.

"Why did you come to me?" Squirrelflight asked, lifting her head.

"Use your head!" Leafpool snapped irritably. "I'm the ThunderClan medicine cat. There are some who still do not completely trust me for running off with Crowfeather, and that was moons ago. How do you think they would respond to this?"

"Alright, I see why you would want to hide from the Clan, but why did you come here yowling like you had just been attacked by badgers?!"

"I need you to take my kits," Leafpool hissed through clenched teeth. "Please, Squirrelflight. You must take them! If you don't, I'll have to give them to Crowfeather, and I don't know if I could stand that!"

The red queen stiffened in shock. "What do you mean 'you'd have to give them to Crowfeather'?"

"Who did you think it was? Ashfur?" Leafpool snapped, her voice quiet. Squirrelflight recoiled.

"No." She whispered softly. "It wasn't Ashfur, because he is Lionkit's father."

"Lionkit?" Leafpool echoed. "Who's that?"

Squirrelflight stared pointedly at her newborn kit. "My son."

* * *

**I know, 'tis very short. Other pages will be longer, I promise.**

**Brambleclaw needs to go curl up and die a very painful death. I hate him. Squirrelflight should never mate with him. Ever. Ever. Ever. Ashfur, on the other hand, rocks my socks. He was angry with her in Sunset for getting back together with Brambleclaw even though she was having his son. And Leafpool and Crowfeather mated when they ran away from the forest. Heh heh heh. :) **

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's been forever since I've updated anything. I'm supposed to be writing a scene between Crowfeather and Squirrelflight in Mate Swap, but I've totally hit a brick wall in that story now, and I lost all of my muse in the collision, ha. So, I'm trying to find it again. This story was supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to build on it. **_

_**Skip forward a few months in the future. The kits are all apprentices. **_

* * *

"So, where are these new ThunderClan apprentices, anyways?"

A black she-cat shouldered her way through a few burly toms to glare at the smoky WindClan warrior. "I'm one of them," she growled, meeting his cool blue eyes proudly. "My brothers, Jaypaw and Lionpaw, are with their mentors."

"As you should be," hissed the irritated tom. He turned away, disappearing in the crowd of warriors that milled about in the center of the island.

Hollypaw curled her lip after him and stalked away in the opposite direction. There was nothing like fighting with Crowfeather to really ruin what had been promising to be a perfect night. The lithe cat was infamous for his hot temper and sharp tongue, and his universal disdain for other cats, except for those with positions of authority. Well, he had actually snapped at Firestar and Blackstar a few times, but mostly because they deserved it. When he snarled at any other cat, however, it was mostly because he was in a bad mood and was looking for an outlet.

Shrugging it off as she passed two elders who were talking about a cough that had come to the ShadowClan camp, Hollypaw pushed the unpleasant encounter to the back of her mind as her narrowed green eyes sought out her two brothers.

* * *

Squirrelflight watched the proceedings wearily, keeping one eye on her son for one second, and then letting her gaze drift lazily over the life around her the next. Toms would occasionally brush by her, exchanging battle tactics and hunting tips. Young queens would fret about being dragged out to a Gathering when they were about to have kits, even though they looked perfectly skinny. Squirrelflight rolled her eyes.

"Young cats are so dramatic," she muttered under her breath.

"I agree," a voice from behind her rumbled quietly.

The red queen whipped her head around so fast, she felt as if she broke her neck. She found herself nose-to-nose with a dark gray tabby, who looked quite comfortable with the situation. She swallowed audibly and took a noticeable step backwards. The tom watched her with an amused expression.

"Good evening, Squirrelflight," he purred, bowing his head. "Things have been so hectic, it's been a while since I've come face-to-face with you."

"Well, now you have," the she-cat replied testily, making to go away. The grey tabby laid his tail lightly on her flank, and she paused.

"I'm very proud of our kits," he murmured softly, all trace of humour gone from his features. "They are shaping up to be fine warriors. I even heard Spiderleg bragging about Hollypaw's fighting skills to Brambleclaw the other night."

"Well, Brambleclaw _is _their father, Ashfur." Squirrelflight growled, flicking her tail in annoyance.

His eyes flashed. "So he _thinks_."

Squirrelflight sighed. "Ashfur, we went through this when the kits were first made apprentices." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Brambleclaw was the one who was there for them when I couldn't be. Brambleclaw was the one who hunted for us. He was the one who taught them what they needed to know up until they were six moons. He is their father, no matter what you say."

Ashfur gave her a long look. "But they are _our _kits, Squirrelflight. Won't you please just reconsider your choice?"

Pain burned through Squirrelflight's chest. She had loved Ashfur more than Brambleclaw at one time, but those days were behind them both. She still loved the tabby, but StarClan themselves had decreed her loyalty should be to Brambleclaw through Leafpool's dream. There was no arguing with their word.

"You know my answer to that already, Ashfur. I'm so sorry. But I promise to you, one day they will know the truth." She turned away before he could respond. On cue, Blackstar howled for the Gathering to begin.

_I can speak for Lionpaw, _she thought sadly as she went to sit near Brambleclaw, who was watching her with adoring eyes, _but will Hollypaw and Jaypaw ever know who their true father really is?  
_

* * *

**_Short, but I like it. _**

**_Yours truly, CD _**


End file.
